Through her eyes
by orange'n'lavender
Summary: she was always watching, always loving him. A naruHina two-shot.
1. Chapter 1:through her eyes

**HI! this is my first story so forgive me if there are mistakes,similarities or anything like that. Its completely accidental. **

She watched him. She always did. She watched when, as a child, he was bullied -wanted desperately to help,but was shy,always too shy- and was kicked to the ground in disdain and hate. She watched in awe as he always got up and went back for more. He would smile that beautiful smile that brightened her day whenever she saw it, the smile she insisted saved her, gave her courage.

She felt for him. A feeling of admiration at his spirit, which slowly became so much more. She was overjoyed when he passed the Genin tests, hoping that he was in the same team as her, sad when she wasn't. She felt pride for him when he beat her team-mate, guilty pride. She adopted his nindo as her own, and lived up to it to the best of her abilities. she felt his pain when he lost his best friend to a fate worse than death, and prayed daily that she had the courage to comfort him.

She was pleasantly surprised when she saw him after three years. He had grown into a handsome man, a proficient ninja, while still retaining his childlike exuberance which drew her to him. She watched as he grew stronger and stronger, improving himself to catch up to the traitor he still called a friend. She felt a feeling that grew as he did, a flame that caused her face to burn when he spoke her. She was still soft-spoken, but she got out of her habitual shyness- until he came near her.

She felt fear for his life when she watched him face an opponent far, far stronger than him; a fear which moved her body in front of his, a fear which gave her courage to confess that she loved him. that was the feeling-_**love.**_She would learn later that her 'death' cased him to lose control, helping him defeat his enemy. She felt a sense of accomplishment at causing such a strong reaction from him.

She felt despair when he didn't acknowledge her confession, followed by relief. She watched as he finally gained the acknowledgement that he had always received acknowledgement too, from her family, just like she always wanted.

She felt a burning, exhilarating joy when he publicly announced that she was the only girl he could love. The feeling increased when he took her on their first date. And their second. And their third. None of which had even a hint of ramen. She thought she couldn't be happier. But he proved her wrong the day she saw him at the gates of her house, overheard him ask her father for her hand in marriage. The happiness increased when he finally proposed under the light of the moon.

Now, she watches him, her light, her personal sun, her _husband,_ play with a small girl who looks like a miniature of him. His blonde hair sticks out in all directions, and his sapphire eyes shine like the ocean in the sun. She watches as he looks around, sensing her gaze. He smiles that smile which brightens the room and her life...

" Come on Hina-chan! Play for a while!"

She smiles at him and walks up to him. "What is it Naruto-kun? "

He grins and holds his hand to her. "well, just thought I'd spend some time with my beautiful wife and child, before I have to get back to Hokage business."

She smiles, blushing and joins them her family,not letting her bulging abdomen deter her from their game.

**So, what do ya'll think ? review and tell me! Criticisms are accepted but only if they make sense (eg. you suck is not sensible. Tell me why it sucks.**


	2. Chapter 2: through his eyes

He sensed her. He had always been able to do that. When he was younger, he thought it was his guardian angel. After all, even a demon had to have one, right? When became older, realized that angels and demons would never go well together. Then he saw her. The shy girl with hair the colour of the midnight sky and kind lavender eyes. She was one of the best in their class at the ninja arts, but few noticed her because of her shyness (and, of course, the teme). He noticed her only because her presence reminded her of angels.

He experienced mixed feelings the day he found out his team. Happy to have his so-called crush, upset that he would have to tolerate the teme, and in a secret place deep, deep down in his heart, sad that she wasn't on his team.

He felt a feeling that was familiar but different to what he usually felt when he saw her fight her cousin, saw her defend her ideas and values, saw her fight to be recognised, to be acknowledged by everyone. He later realized this feeling was similar because he felt it every time he did something that he was proud of. _**Pride**_. But it was different because it was pride for someone else. He felt worry too, when she was almost killed.

When he came back, he saw her again. She was no longer a shy girl, but a Chuunin, a proud (and attractive, the deep place in his heart he considered belonged to her whispered) konoichi of the Leaf, but she still blushed and fainted every time he talked to her. It gave him comfort to know that some things remained the same forever.

When she jumped in front of him, protecting him (his guardian angel) and spoke those words, he was shocked. And when she seemed to die, he snapped. He couldn't let her die without replying to those heartfelt words, without asking her if she could truly love someone like him.

He didn't see her for a while. Every time he saw her she disappeared before he could say anything. He finally sorted through his mixed feelings (with help from his friends, lots of help) and realised that he loved her. When his fan girls (fan girls! Can you believe the hypocrites?) cornered him one day and he caught a glimpse of her, he used his loud voice to proclaim that she was the only girl he could ever love. They dated then, falling deeper and deeper in love, until he realised he wanted her with him forever. He decided to be traditional and asked her father for her hand in marriage. Then he felt anxiety, fear that she would refuse. The happiness in her eyes, which reflected the moon shining on them made him realise that they were perfect for each other.

The happiness then was only increased when he became Hokage and she, clan head. But that happiness was nothing compared to the joy he felt when she became pregnant with their first born, with whom he was currently playing.

He sensed her, like he had for years, watching him. He smiled and called out to her

"Come on Hina-chan! Play for a while!"

She emerged, a sweet smile enhancing her beautiful features. Her midnight blue swung to her hips, and her eyes were crinkling with laughter. Beautiful.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

He smiled. He loved it when she said his name.

"Well, just thought I'd spend some time with my beautiful wife and child before I have to get back to Hokage business."

She smiled and blushed at the compliment, one hand unconsciously going to her abdomen, which was distended- our newest member in the family, and came and joined us with a happy look on her face.


End file.
